casscainfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Crisis
Final Crisis The Final Crisis is the third of a series of cross-dimensional crisises that threatened the fabric of the Multiverse. The Final Crisis is ultimately caused by the cumulation of the story of the Monitors; who protect and live off of the Multiverse. When the return of Mandrakk, a corrupted Monitor who desires to consume all existence, begins to return, the Multiverse itself also begins to fall; with each Earth suffering through its own Crisis. When New Earth, the center and focus-point of the Multiverse, begins to fall out of the realm of the Multiverse, the heroes of the Multiverse must rally to prevent Mandrakk from consuming creation and ending stories once and for all. Before Existence *Existence is known as the Monitor. *A germ-like "flaw" appears within the Monitor. *As the "germ" evolves the Monitor sends a probe to investigate and witnesses the concept of "story". *The probe-Monitor is split is two (Monitor and Anti-Monitor) and attempts to contain the "flaw" within a statue of Superman. *However, the presence of the statue influences story within the Monitor. right|200px *A civilization of Montiors evolve and deduce that the statue's purpose is that of a superweapon for a "Final Crisis". *Dax Novu probes and maps the worlds within the "Flaw" and discovers The Bleed; Life. Learning that he could grow stronger by consuming "Life", Dax Novu becomes Mandrakk and is locked away. However, his return is predicted as part of the Final Crisis. *Dax Novu's lover, Zillo Valla, seeks to find a way to stop him and sends a prob of herself into the "germ-worlds". Primative Age *The Daily Planet's time capsule crash lands on primative Earth. The crash is seen by Anthro, who goes to investigate. *At the crash site, Metron gives knowledge of and the ability to make fire to Anthro. *Anthro uses fire to drive of Vandal Savage when he attacks Anthro's tribe. *While contemplating the symbol markings he saw on Metron's body, Anthro has a vision and momentarily appears before Kamandi on Earth 51. Shaken by the experience, Anthro starts wearing Metron's symbols on his own body and face as perceived protection. *Returning to the cave where he was visited by Metron, Anthro dies of old age. His death is witnessed by Bruce Wayne, who had been sent to the Primative Age by Darkseid's Omega Beams. Modern Time *Shilo Norman, apprentice of Scott Free, resumes his role as the third Mr. Miracle. While performing a stunt over a controlled black hole, he receives a vision of alternate realities and a future where the New Gods will die but Darkseid will find a way for his spirit to survive in a human host. The visions last for seven days, during which the rest of world believe Shilo is dead. *Darkseid's cosmic energies cause his spirit to fall through time, arriving on Earth before the Infinite Crisis and taking possession of Boss Dark Side. *Darkseid begins consolidating his position, possessing a mobster named Boss Dark Side and uniting the evil gods of the Fourth World. *Building his position, Darkseid begins using his power to alter reality; subtly removing the positive effects of the Fourth Worlds: as a result, Bruno Mannheim funds a cult dedicated to the evil of the Fourth World. *Metron, a scientist connected to the Fourth World, fought Darkseid's actions across time and space: convincing Shilo Norman to take the role of the spirit of freedom; and inspiring Anthro with "fire and knowledge". But it was not enough - Darkseid's evil was spreading over the universe like a shadow. *Shilo Norman encounters Boss Dark Side. Before Shilo figures out how Darkseid can exist as a spirit on Earth while simultaneously living in his body on the planet Apokolips, the hero is shot in the head. But having mastered the Life Equation, Shilo escapes death and claws out of his grave. *He also helps save Aurakles, who is revealed to be Earth's first superhero. *The Infinite Crisis occurs. *The Battle for Bludhaven occurs, with Gardner Grayle massing an army of 125 Atomic Knights to guard the city. Search for Ray Palmer and Death of the New Gods *Despairing over the darkness of his Earth, Ray Palmer flees into the Palmerverse and discovers a way to enter the Multiverse. Exploring the Multiverse he discovers a new life and purpose on Earth-51; taking over the work of that Earth's Ray Palmer to spread an immunity gene throughout the Multiverse to prevent an outbreak of a virus known as Morticoccus Virus. *Noting this, Monitor "Nix Uotan", Monitor of Earth-51, hides Palmer on his Earth so that he could continue his work. *Noting how they were diverging, Monitor "Solomon" concocts a plan to save the Moniters from the corruption of individuality and return them to being a single entity to Moniter the Multiverse without division. *As Captain Atom returns from the Wildstorm universe amongst the destroyed remnants of Bludhaven, Monitor "Solomon" attacks him and breaches his suit. *The Battle for Bludhaven occurs, resulting in Captain Atom awakening from his coma and becoming Monarch and begins amassing an army to fight the Monitors' plans of domination. *Jason Todd interupts Duela Dent as she attempts to kidnap a pop idol. *Mary Batson awakens from her coma to find herself powerless and her friends keeping away from her. *The Rogues gather together but can no longer trust Trickster or Pied Piper. *Duela Dent is killed by Moniter "Solomon" as Jason tries to prevent it. *Moniter "Bob" consults with the Source Wall over how to prevent the Great Disaster and learns that he must find Ray Palmer. *With Superman's help, Jimmy Olsen track's Jason Todd in Manhattan, New York, to follow up on a story for Duela's death. Jason directs him to the Joker. *Mary visits Madame Xanadu in Greenwich Village, New York, to work out where Freddie Freeman is. *Val Armorr, thinking himself Trident, confronts Batman and Black Lightning in the Batcave and is captured. *While they announce a meet with Inertia, the Rogues demand a display of loyalty from Piper and Trickster before they include them. *Jimmy visits Joker in Arkham only to learn that Duela was not Joker's daughter. While leaving Jimmy is attacked by Killer Croc only to avoid injury due to suddenly becoming elastic. *Val is imprisoned in the JLA Watchtower satellite. *Justifying his tactics by using Alexander Luthor and the previous crisis as an example, Moniter "Solomon" declares that Jason Todd, Kyle Rayner and Donna Troy should be "expunged". *The Trickster and Pied Piper pass their loyalty test. *Mary Batson, despites Madame Xanadu's warnings, goes to Gotham and finds herself running from predators into the city's abandoned Kahndaq ambassy where she encounters Black Adam. *Lightray is killed above Metropolis. Caught in the collateral damage, Jimmy displays super speed while attempting to save civilians. *Jason Todd visits Duela's funeral and meets with Donna Troy. *Star Man reveals to Val that Doctor Impossible had brainwashed Val into being Trident for unknown reasons. *Holly Robinson travels to Metropolis in an attempt to start annew. *Black Adam gives Mary his power. *The Amazons of Themyscira attack Washington DC in the Amazons Attack incident. *Jimmy receives a letter to meet Sleez in Suicide Slum only to witness him being killed. Holly Robinson, living on the streets, also witnesses the destruction. *Jason Todd meets Donna again in DC in the middle of the Amazon war to inform her that he believed the alien he saw kill Duela looked like the Moniter before the two are confronted by the Forerunner who attempts to kill them on orders from Moniter only to be stopped by Moniter "Bob". *The Justice League and Justice Society help find the remaining hidden Legion members. *Forerunner, abandoned on Earth by the Moniters, is recruited by Monarch for his army. *Billy Batson brings Mary to the Rock of Eternity to inform her of Freddy's trials, however, he disagrees with her new powers. Mary rebels, wanting to keep her powers she leaves the rock. *Granny Goodness, disguised as Athena, finds and invites Holly into the Themysciran Women Shelter. *The Legion members unite and bring back Wally West and his family from the Speed Force just as Bart Allen confronts an ambush set up by the Rogues. As the Speed Force returns to Wally, it leaves Bart, resulting in Inertia killing him. *Keystone holds a public memorial service for Bart Allen. *While attending the memorial, Trickster and Piper are captured by Multiplex and Deadshot while Jason, Donna debate with the Moniter "Bob" over entering the Nanoverse to find Ray Palmer. *Holly encounters Harleen Quinzel within the Women Shelter. *The Monarch reveals to Forerunner the woman who the Moniters had sent to exterminate all life on Earth-34; her Earth. *Donna, Jason and the Moniter "Bob" meet with Ryan Choi to enter the Palmerverse. *Mary partners with the Riddler on a case against Clayface, but after Mary throws Clayface into the outer atmosphere Riddler suggests that Mary finds a mentor to help control her new, more aggressive, powers. *Piper and Trickster escape from the Secret Six only to find themselves in Gotham City. *Jimmy Olsen decides to use his new-found powers as a superhero named Mister Action. *Val is denied to return to his timeline, instead Una is sent with him on a new mission in the 21st century. *New Genisis deploys Forager to find Lightray's murderer. She first investigates Darkseid on Apokolipse but finds nothing and so goes to Metropolis where Lightray fell. *While Piper and Trickster attempt to hide out in the Iceberg Lounge's wine cellar, Oracle finds them and sends the Question to capture them while Penguin betrays them to the Secret Six. *Val and Una invade Oracle's Metropolis base to find answers about Val's virus. *Jason, Donna, Ryan and "Bob" enter Subquantum Space. *Piper and Trickster manage to escape again only to be found by Question and Batwoman, however, they let them go. *Oracle fights the Calculater over the internet as the Calculater, in an attempt to acquire Oracle's files on every superhero on Earth, causes various disasters around the world. She directs Val and Una to Elias Orr. *Slig and the Deep Six are killed in front of Zatanna and Mary Marvel while Mary starts displaying more magical power as Eclipso watches. *Jimmy Olsen attempts to be recruited into the Teen Titans and fails. *Zatanna brings Mary to Shadowcrest. *Piper and Trickster wander into Ivy's greenhouse and are captured but manage to talk their way from being killed until Deathstroke arrives. *Jimmy Olsen suddenly realizes that Clark Kent is Superman and asks him for help getting into the Justice League. *Influenced by Exclipso, Mary rebels against Zatanna and is thrown out. *Jason, Donna, Ryan and "Bob" are captured by Queen Belthera and Ryan is converted into an insect. *Jimmy fails recruitment into the Justice League. *Holly is initiated into a gladiatorial contest overseen by Athena. *Mary Marvel wanders into Chung Ling Soo and meets Klarion. *The Sinestro Corps attacks and Kyle Rayner is targetted by the Moniters. *After learning that Ivy, Deathstroke and other villains were planning to crash Green Arrow and Black Canary's wedding. Piper and Trickster are left to be caught by Batman only Wally West captures them first. *Jimmy goes to John Irons to find any information on his powers. They discover a connection to the Source Wall. *Elias Orr directs Val and Una to Buddy Blank on direction from Desaad. *After freeing themselves from Belthera, Kyle Rayner appears to inform them that Ray Palmer had disappeared into the Multiverse. *CADMUS takes Jimmy to their labs below Metropolis. *Convinced that they did not kill Bart, Wally stashes Piper and Trickster in the Guest Quarters in Happy Harbor for Black Canary and Green Arrow's wedding. Despite warnings, the duo escape once again and ran through Canary's bachelorette party. *While leaving for the Multiverse, Ryan Choi is captured by an unknown assailant. *Jason, Donna, Kyle and "Bob" enter Earth-3 and are attacked by the Crime Society and assisted by the Jokester. *Mary Marvel meets with Eclipso and is taught how to use her extreme powers. *Superman-Prime captures Mxyzptlk from the 5th Dimension and tortures him in order to find his "Perfect Earth". *As Jason, Donna, Kyle and "Bob" leave to continue their search for Ray Palmer, Monarch arrives and recruits the Crime Society of Earth-3 into his army. *Buddy Blank takes Val and Una to Brother Eye. *His powers erupting uncontrollably, Jimmy escapes CADMUS through the sewer system. *Jason, Donna, Kyle, "Bob" and Jokester enter Earth-15 but do not find Ray Palmer. They are followed by another Moniter who seeks to stop them. *Holly and Harley join other women in traveling to the abandoned island of Themyscira under "Athena's" leadership. *Jason, Donna, Kyle, "Bob" and Jokester enter Earth-8 and are captured by Lord Havok. *Jimmy encounters the Newsboy Legion. *As a Moniter attempts to kill Jason, Donna, Kyle, "Bob" and Jokester, Lord Havok interferres and Monarch arrives. While Jokester is killed, the rest escape and Monarch attempts to recruit Lord Havok and his group into his army. *Managing to ellude capture again, Trickter and Piper follow the Suicide Squad to see where they are stashing the captured villains and learn of the "Salvation Run" plan before escaping again. *Forager recruits Jimmy Olsen into her hunt for the New Gods assassin and to find their spirits. *Brother Eye directs Val and Una to a similar virus strain stored in a bunker beneath Bludhaven. *Following Mary's unrestrained use of magic around the world the Shadowpact convenes to restrain her. *As Havok refuses Monarch's offer, Jason, Donna, Kyle and "Bob" are attacked by the Crime Society. Jason bluffs Monarch by shooting Donna with "Bob"'s gun. They escape in the resulting confusion. *Holly realizes the camp on Themyscira is a military camp. *Moniter "Solomon" finally manages to rally the other Moniters into taking action against the anomolies. *Superman-Prime enters Earth-15 but is upset over how everyone is different; taking it out on the planet's humanitarian Lex Luthor. *Entering Bludhaven, Val, Una, Buddy and his son meet Firestorm, who attempts to dissuade them but, failing that, accompanies them through Bludhaven. *Receiving knowledge of a secret bunker from unknown sources, Val discovers the hidden entrance to the bunker of the Atomic Knights and are confronted by the special force. *While attempting to infiltrate Apokolips, Forager and Jimmy are captured by Darkseid's forces. *Deadshot persues Trickster and Piper, ignoring Waller's commands he begins using deadly force to stop them. *Regulated as a slave, Darkseid watches over Jimmy for unknown reasons and ensurs that he is not killed while working in the pits. *Eclipso attempts to deliver Mary Marvel as an agent of Darkseid. *Defeating the Atomic Knights, Val, Una, Buddy and Firestorm enter the bunker to discover Professor Stein being tortured by Desaad. Desaad takes over the Firestorm matrix. *Continuing his "culling of pretenders" because they were different from what he thought of as "the proper heroes", Superman-Prime kills Zod, the Superman of Earth-15, and his wife, Ursa, forcing the planet's Luthor to watch before killing him and the Earth's Justice League. *Watching Desaad, Mary Marvel rebels against Darkseid. *The Atomic Knights manage to seperate Desaad from the Firestorm matrix, causing Desaad to interfer in Mary and Darkseid's fight. Mary manages to escape. *After destroying Earth-15's Atlantis, Superman-Prime is attacked by that Earth's Batman and Wonder Woman, both of which are killed before Superman-Prime destroys the entire planet and returns to his alcove in the Source Wall to torture Mxyzptlk into destroying the Multiverse and leaving Earth-Prime as the only Earth remaining. *Eclipso continues to convince Mary that the heroes had abandoned her but they are interrupted by a stray shot from Lord Havock's fleet attacking Dominion ships as training for Monarch's army. *Mxyzptlk escapes from Superman-Prime when the "hero" loses his temper and destroys the hideaway. *Mary senses betrayal and steals Eclipso's gem from her only for her to overpower her and steal it back before escaping and leaving her alone. *Jimmy is freed by Mister Miracle, who had returned to Apokolipse to find his wife's spirit, and throws him into a firepit; trusting Jimmy's new powers would save him. *Mxyzptlk returns to the 5th dimension and shuts it off from the 3rd dimension to hide from Superman-Prime. *Tracking Trickster and Piper onto a train, Deadshot kills Trickster before the pair can fend him off. *During a training exercise, Holly and Harley explore Themyscira and run into Hippolyta hiding within a cave with her personal guard. *Now on Earth-12, the Challengers of the Unknown are confronted by Monitor "Nix Uotan", who unintentionally reveals that Ray Palmer was hiding on his Earth. *As Val enters the Command-D Bunker, Brother Eye reactivates the OMAC virus and escapes Norad to assimilate Bludhaven. *Surviving exposure in the fire pits, Jimmy finds and frees Forager only for her to start attempting to kill him. *Monarch oversees an Arena contest between versions of superheoes across the Multiverse to fill his army's ranks. *Still on the run, Piper carries Trickster's body across the Mexico desert. *The Challengers of the Unknown track Ray Palmer to Earth-51. *Harley and Holly ally with Hippolyta to serve as spies from within Athena's ranks. *Jimmy and Forager escape Apokolips as Bernadeth is killed by the god killer. *As Eclipso returns to steal Mary's powers from her. As their battle concludes over Themyscira, Mary gives Eclipso her corrupted power and washes ashore onto the island to be discovered by Holly and Harley. *The Challengers of the Unknown find Ray Palmer and as they do so Monitor "Bob" reveals his facade and attempts to kill Palmer as an aberration of the Multiverse. While the Challengers manage to escape with Ray, the other Moniters arrive to assist and Moniter "Solomon" attempts to drain his energy to become one person, as was his plan all along to return to being one Moniter. Only the Multiverse had diverged to far and the Monitors had diverged away from each other as well, prevent them from fusing together. *As the Monitors convict Monitor "Solomon" for his deciet, Monarch's army arrives on planet and begins the war against the Monitors. *As Donna Troy is attacked by another Donna, the Batman of Earth 51 encounters and captures Jason Todd. *Superman-Prime encounters and tries to threaten Monitor "Solomon" to find his "perfect Earth". Solomon fools Prime into thinking that Earth-51 was that Earth; causing the "hero" to enter the battle to kill Monarch and stop the war before the planet is destroyed. *Harley, Holly and Hippolyta convince Mary to help them reveal the fake Athena and shut down the Amazonian camp. *Jason manages to convince Batman-51 to counter attack, donning the outfit meant for Jason Todd-51 and becomes Red Robin. *Ray Palmer reveals why he had hid on Earth-51 to Kyle Rayner. *As Brother Eye assimilates all of the technology in Bludhaven, including the Atomic Knights and Firestorm, Val begins to worry wether Brother Eye had found any tech left behind by Desaad. *Donna Troy posses as the Donna that had attacked her and manages to gain the armies of Queen Belthera and rallies behind Batman-51 and Jason as Kyle and Ray also reunite with them as Superman-Prime confronts Monarch. *While surviving the fallout of Monarch and Superman-Prime's battle, the Challengers of the Unknown are instructed by the Source to go to Apokolips as Darkseid also invites Monitor "Solomon" to end their "game". *Ultraman kills Batman-51 while he was destracted trying to kill a Joker. Jason Todd kills the Joker in his memory. *Monitor "Nix Uotan" teleports the Challengers of the Unknown to Apokolips as Superman-Prime raptures Monarch's suit and destroys the entire 51st Multiverse. *Disparing over his universe's destruction, Nix Uotan manages to find a single form of life and manages to return his Multiverse to existence with it. *Jimmy and Forager, living together in Metropolis, are instructed by the source to go to Apokolips. *As Athena announces her plans to initiate her Amazons as Female Furies, Mary declares her rebelion, forcing Harley and Holly to join her as Hippolyta arrives to confront "Athena", revealing her to be Granny Goodness. As the New God escapes to Apokolips, Harley follows after and Holly and Mary follow after her. *Desaad abducts Piper, bringing him to Apokolips as Brother Eye discovers and uses a Boom Tube to enter and assimilate Apokolips, bringing Val and Una with it. *Granny Goodness sicks the real Female Furies onto Holly, Harley and Mary but the three defeat their attackers as Mary starts to hear the voices of the captive gods. *In preparation for returning to Apokolips, Jimmy recruits the to be his backup. *In an attempt to assimilate Val and gain control of the virus within him, Brother Eye assimilates Una to capture him. *Mary, Holly and Harley free the gods and are bestowed with their powers in repayment and the trio once again persue Granny Goodness only to witness as the god killer kills her. As the trio attempts to find a way off the planet, they run into Kyle Rayner and Donna Troy. *Desaad convinces Piper to play his flute and use the Anti-Life Equation to defeat Brother Eye, however, Brother Eye stops him as it completely assimilates Apokolips and has OMAC Una capture Piper for further study after Desaad revealed that he was responsible for all of the incidents that happened to him and Trickster. *Jason follows OMAC Una to Brother Eye's chambers and the Challengers and Holly, Harley and Mary follow Jason, all meeting as Brother Eye performs a vivisection on Val. *Awakening, Piper uses his flute to kill Desaad as vengance before destroying Brother Eye and Apokolips. *As the heroes unite as Apokolipse destroys itself, Monitor "Solomon" arrives in an attempt to disrupt Darkseid's plan to unleash Val's virus on a reconstituted Earth-51. *Unaware that they were on an alternate Earth, the heroes return to their homes and discover that nobody had knowledge of them. *Reuniting, the heroes take Val's body to a CADMUS lab in an attempt to contain the virus only to have it release itself and infect the universe. *In an attempt to help a CADMUS scientist named Buddy Blank to save his son, Una is killed by the infected; giving Buddy her flight ring which enables him and his son to make it to the Command-D before the world destroys itself. *Jimmy manages to use his Boomtube power to warp to New Earth where the heroes once again seperate. *As Mary returns to her house, Darkseid seduces her with her old power; making her feel strong again, and has her act as his servant in capturing Jimmy Olsen so that Darkseid could take the powers of the New Gods from him. *As Superman arrives to confront Darkseid, Atom frees Jimmy from Darkseid's control and Jimmy uses his powers to confront Darkseid himself until Atom also finds the power container within Jimmy and frees the souls of the New Gods as Orion arrives to avenge the New Gods and kill Darkseid. *The heroes return to their lives only for Donna, Kyle, Jimmy, Forager and Ray to reunite under Nix Uotan to become border guardians of the multiverse, keeping an eye on beings like the Monitors who had played the universal existance like chess pieces. *The villains on Salvation Run manage to escape and return to Earth, leaving Martian Manhunter encarcerated in a cage of fire. *Desaad possesses Mary Marvel. *Having existed as pure information and energy since the first Crisis, Barry Allen is ressurected in the Speed Force by Professor Zoom. As he returns, Barry sees the past, present and future; discovering that Darkseid's spirit survived physical death at the hands of Orion; fueled by the prayers of criminals gathered by his new priest, Libra. Darkseid's "fall" has sundered reality, creating a singularity at the heart of creation, into which all of space and time are slowly being drawn, to be claimed in his inevitable death. *Barry Allen races in time, attempting to outrun the Black Racer and stop the bullet that will kill Orion. *Boss Dark Side forms the Dark Side Club to kidnapped young metahumans to form an army. *Batman faces Simon Hurt and The Black Glove group. Bruce Wayne takes a few days to recover from the encounter. Final Crisis *Reverend Good begins his broadcasts on the plight of Bludhaven. *Libra reappears in public for the first time in years, carrying the Crime Bible and amassing the Secret Society of Super Villains at an abandoned strip club in his desire to end the "Age of Heroes". *Following the trail of a group of missing child prodigies, detective Dan Turpin discovers the dying body of Orion in Metropolis. Hal Jordan and John Stewart also discover the body and report it. *As Orion dies, the skys of Earth turn red. *Dan Turpin receives a lead from the Question that the kidnapped children might be metahumans and that they are linked with the Dark Side Club. *The Guardians of the Universe lock the Earth down in order to investigate the death of Orion. They send a Alpha Lantern unit led by Kraken to conduct the investigation. *As per Libra's request, Metron's chair is captured by Doctor Light and Mirror Master while thirty other supervillains (including Poison Ivy, Cheetah and Captain Cold) provide a destraction in the form of a public protest march in Metropolis. *Libra attempts to recruit the leaders of the Society and as a demonstration, executes the weakened Martian Manhunter. *The Tattoo Man leads Dan Turpin to a Dark Side club in New York City, where Turpin finds the missing children but is confronted by Boss Dark Side. Unbenownst to him, Darkseid starts to imbed himself within Turpin's psych. *As the Justice League amasses to discuss what to do with Orion's death and the possibility of New God involvement, the Monitors remove Earth-51 from the Multiverse and banish Nix Uotan to live as a human on New Earth for negligence in failing to protect his world. With Nix Uotan removed, Monitor Rox Ogama begins his scheme to free Mandrakk from his prison. *Sonny Sumo shows up in Japan even though years ago Darkseid used the Omega Sanction to send him into the distant past. The Super Young Team attempt to get his autograph. *Aided by Motherboxxx, Shilo Norman meets with Sonny and attempts to get a team together to combat the New Gods. *Now a teenager working at Big Belly Burger, Nix still vaguely remembers the Multiverse and attempts to fully recall it. *Dan Turpin learns that Boss Dark Side has taken the children to Bludhaven. *After his body is discovered, the funeral for J'onn is held by the Justice League and hero community. *Luthor challenges Libra to hurt Superman and in exchange he will gain his allegience. *The Justice League of America liaise with the Green Lantern Corps to investigate the murder of Orion. *While managing to find a bullet made of Radion at the crime scene, Johan Stewart is attacked by Green Lantern Kraken, who is under the possession of New God Granny Goodness. *Batman instructs Wally West to read through the Internet to look for any unusual activity. *Kraken stymies the investigation of Orion's murder by framing Hal Jordan for John Stewart's attack. As Jordan is sent to stand trail on Oa, Batman deduces Granny's identity and is captured and taken to the Command-D Bunker in Bludhaven, which has been turned into the new Evil Factory. *Reverend Good leads Turpin to the Command-D Bunker. *Libra plants a bomb in the Daily Planet, resulting in Lois Lane being mortally wounded and incapacitating Superman as his heat vision becomes the only thing keeping her heart beating. *Wally West discovers the strip club where J'onn was killed and brings Jay Garrick. They discover Metron's chair and encounters Barry Allen and join him in chasing after the Radion bullet. *The Rogues decide they aren't going to join Libra's group and wind up having to face their would-be replacements, as well as the speedsters Inertia and Zoom. *Darkseid transfers his essence into Turpin's body and brings him to Command-D. *After encountering Dan Turpin, Boss Dark Side seemingly dies and the Clock King takes over the Dark Side Club; killing the human hosts of some of Darkseid's forces in the process. *Investigating the Religion of Crime, Renee Montoya discovers the body of Supergirl from Earth-10 and is captured by S.H.A.D.E. *Nix is fired from Big Belly Burger. Monitor Zillo Valla stalks him. *Calvin Carson's team discover Metron's symbols within the Gotham Subway Extension, possibly drawn by Anthro. *While ultimately failing to prevent Orion's death, Barry Allen and Wally West attract the attention of the Black Racer and turn to escape; shifting to the speed of light while Jay Garrick returns from the Speed Force to inform their families of Barry's return. *Monitrix Zillo Valla freezes time and visits Superman with the promise of obtaining a way to heal Lois. The Bleed *Zillo Valla recruits Superman along with Overman (Earth-10), Ultraman (Earth-3), Captain Marvel (Earth-5), and Captain Allen Adam (Earth-4) but is pursued by the destroyer, "Echo of Midnight", which was sent by Mandrakk. *While Ultraman destroys the destroyer, Superman attempts to keep the destroyer from crashing on one of the Earth's as they teleport through the various Multiverses. *The destroyer crashes on Earth-51, however, the Ultima Thule becomes stranded in the Limbo universe; a universe where abandoned and forgotten characters a left. *While seeking a way to repair the ship, Superman and Captain Marvel discover a book that contains everything ever written. Intending to bring the book to the ship and have the ship download it so that it could read its own manual, Superman and Captain Marvel inadvertently learning of the origin of their existance and the Monitors. *To regain her strength, Zillo drinks Overman's blood as another destroyer enters Limbo and releases an army of phantoms to consume Limbo. *Ultraman reads the book and, interpretting that Evil ultimately wins, allies himself with Mandrakk. *Billy Batson defends Zillo in spite of her vampiric nature and deduces that she is actually an artificial intelligence; a probe. *Captain Adam transcends his being and uses Quantum Super-position to fight Mandrakk's army. *Superman instructs Captain Marvel to use the Ultima Thule to recruit an army of Supermen from the other 52 Earths while Captain Adam sends Superman into the higher-plane of the Monitor-world. *Monitrixes Zillo Valla and Weeja Dell lead Superman to Mandrakk as the remaining Monitors reveal their vampiric natures. *Mandrakk and Superman fight. *Zillo Valla reveals that Mandrakk is using their belief of him to fuel his existence, and that she entered the "germ worlds" to find a similar story, the story of Superman, to counter him. Mandrakk kills her. *Deducing Mandrakk's original identity, Superman casts him into the Monitor overvoid where he is forgotten. *Superman returns to the Multiverse with a sample of the Bleed for Lois. *Superman, Captain Marvel and Overman engage Mandrakk's attacking fleets while Ultraman crashes back in Limbo with Ogama who becomes the new Mandrakk. Final Crisis *Superman returns to heal Lois, only to be contacted by the Legion of Super-Heroes afterwards to deal with Superboy Prime in the 31st Century. *The body of Boss Dark Side is found in the abandoned and boarded up New York branch of the Dark Side Club. *Alan Scott uses Article X to gather the heroes into an army, as was done by FDR during World War II. *Sonny Sumo and Shilo Norman are attacked by Justifiers. They are saved by the Super Young Team. *Investigating rumours of a new warlord operating in Bludhaven, Wonder Woman is infected by the Morticoccous bacteria by a Desaad-possessed Mary Marvel. *The Anti-Life Equation launches, causing most of the Earth to fall under Darkseid's will. *Turpin is subjected to bio-genetic restructuring to transform his body into a replica of Darkseid's original form. *Following the Anti-Life Equation being unleashed, the Spectre attempts to kill Libra only to be thwarted. *Wally West and Barry Allen emerge from the time stream one month after the equation's release, and discover that the minds of nearly the entire population have fallen under Darkseid's control. They are hunted by Wonder Woman, Catwoman, Batwoman and Giganta, who have all seccumbed to the Anti-Life Equation. *New Earth becomes a doomsday singularity, a black hole corrupting time and space. Because the Multiverse rested upon New Earth's survival, Darkseid's presence was destroying space and time around him, which could in turn destroy the multiverse. *In order to provide information, the Daily Planet moves to the Fortress of Solitude and uses the printing press there to continue printing the newspaper, which is delivered by couriers to the various factions still free of the Anti-Life Equation. *Black Lightning seccumbs to the Anti-Life Equation while saving the Tattoed Man's family. *The Department of Extranormal Operations masses an army in an attempt to invade Bludhaven. The attack fails. *The bodies that some of the New Gods have inhabited begin to wither. *Checkmate massess an army of OMACs in an attempt to resist Darkseid's army. *Renee Montoya is recruited by S.H.A.D.E and becomes the inspiration for the faceless enforcers of the Global Peace Agency. Heroes and scientists make preparations so that humanity will survive by crossing over into another Earth in the Multiverse. *The heroes use the Unternet network to communicate between "Watchtower's" and Alan Scott rallies Earth's remaining heroes to make a final stand against Darkseid's Justifiers in the ruins of Bludhaven. . *Watchtower 5, Superbia, falls. *The Tattoed Man manages to deliver the markings of Metron to the Hall of Justice as the Hall comes under attack by Darkseid's forces. Those hiding within the Hall are teleported to the JLA Watchtower (Satellite) while Green Arrow stays behind and seccumbs to the Anti-Life Equation. *Captain Marvel recruits Black Adam to assist in Alan Scott's attack. *Barry Allen visits and frees Iris Allen from the Anti-Life Equation. *Sonny Sumo, Shilo Norman and the Super Young Team break into The Castle to deliver Metron's symbol. *Dan Turpin finally submits to Darkseid's possession. *Hal Jordan's persecution on Oa is underway and, while Kraken accuses Hal of being under the possession of a New God, Kyle Rayner and Guy Gardner reveal that Kraken is the one under possession. *Following the reveal of Kracken's possession, Hal Jordan is cleared of Orion's murder, and, learning of Darkseid's presence on Earth, the Guardians of the Universe send a team of Green Lanterns under Hal Jordan's command to eliminate Darkseid. *Breaking free from his prison, Batman escapes the Evil Factory and stalks the Command-D bunker. *Time and space around Earth begins warping and condencing. *Alan Scott's army attacks Bludhaven. *Black Adam and Captain Marvel engage Mary Marvel in battle but they are defeated. *Captured in the Command-D Bunker, Nix Uotan remembers the name of his lost lover, Weeja Dell, restoring his monitor powers, while Metron manages to reactivate his Mother Box. *As the other New Gods die due to their withering bodies, Darkseid awakens in full strength. *While Mary Marvel is busy fighting Supergirl, Captain Marvel and Black Adam forcefully de-transform her. *Tawky manages to kill Kalibak. *Wonder Woman, now leader of Darkseid's Furies, infects the heroes with Morticoccous, which strips the heroes of their powers. However, the loss of these troops is soon mitigated by control of Libra's Justifiers being usurped by Lex Luthor and Doctor Sivana to assist in resisting Darkseid, however, Darkseid assumes full control over the people enslaved by the Anti-Life Equation. *Darkseid's forces invade the JLA Watchtower satellite. *Checkmate begins to move the remaining populace of Earth to another Earth in the multiverse with the help of "Lord" Eye. *The Flashes plan to direct the Black Racer toward Darkseid and return to the Speedforce to enact the plan. *Batman uses the radion bullet he had kept from Orion's murder to mortally wound Darkseid before being "shot" by the Omega Sanction. *While Batman is transported to the past to serve as Darkseid's doomsday weapon, Darkseid has the corpse of one of the failed Batman-clones pose as Batman. *Metron informs Nix Uotan of the threat of Mandrakk should the Earth breach the Bleed. *Superman returns to modern time and tears into Bludhaven, discovering Batman's "corpse" as he confronts Darkseid. *Captain Marvel (Earth-5) continues recruiting Supermen for Superman's Multiversal army. *As the Flashes come racing into Blüdhaven, the Black Racer hot on their heels and outpacing Omega Beams fired from the eyes of the humans in Darkseid's thrall, the heroes reach superluminal velocity and time warps around the Flashes, creating the temporal eddy into which Darkseid fires the radion bullet, sending it back in time to kill Orion. *The Flashes lead both the beams and the Black Racer straight to Darkseid, finishing the job Batman had begun and bringing death to Darkseid. Simultaneously, The Ray traces the Metron symbol across the face of the Earth, liberating all those under the equation's control. *Aquaman returns and leads the armies of Atlantis against Ocean Master. *As Wonder Woman leads Darkseid's armies against Superman, Lex Luthor leads his army of Supervillains to aid Superman in preserving the Earth. *Freed from Anti-Life's control after being inocculated from the Morticoccus Virus by Frankenstein, Wonder Woman uses her lasso of truth to expel Darkseid's essence from the other Anti-Life slaves and frees the Earth. *Checkmate attempts to open a tunnel to an alternate Earth as The Castle is breached. Lord Eye loses integrety and attempts to close the tunnel, however, Hawkman and Hawkgirl destroy Eye before he can do so, killing themselves in the process. *The Super Young Team fight Darkseid's invading Justifiers as Mister Miracle's Motherboxxx creates a boom tube to Earth-51. *The Watchtower satellite burns up in Earth's atmosphere. *Renee Montoya is recruited by Captain Marvel (Earth-5) as he continues recruiting Supermen from the various Earths. *Captain Marvel (Earth-5) recruits Superman of Earth-23. Montoya informs Overman that Supergirl from his Earth was found dead on New Earth. *Although Darkseid is physically bested, Earth still falls into the Bleed and space and time desintergrates. The survivers mass an "ark" out of the planet's remaining structures and attempt to protect themselves from attacking entities within the dimension. They dub the fort "The Watchtower". *Miniaturizing and placing the people of Earth into cryogenic stasis, Superman sets about building a copy of the "Miracle Machine" with the help of the Science Squad and Lex Luthor to reverse the damage done by Darkseid. *The Metal Men of Earth-44 meet with "The Watchtower", however the magnetic field within the fort drives the robots berserk and they destroy the trophy room before being pacified by Lex Luthor and Doctor Sivana. *The last issue of the Daily Planet is printed and sent on a rocket along with other items into the exposed Bleed as a time capsule. *Time and space break down until only Superman is left in the darkness at the end of creation, struggling to complete the Miracle Machine. *Darkseid's essence re-emerges to claim the machine, but Superman destroys him by countering the vibrational frequency of his lifeforce with a counter-vibration. *With Darkseid's death, Mandrakk, the Dark Monitor, emerges to consume what remains. *Needing Element X to power the Miracle Machine, Superman plans to make a sample using Metron's Mobius Chair and uses the solar energy in his body to power the chair while Mandrakk is held at bay by the arrival of Captain Marvel (Earth-5)'s Supermen Army. *Nix Uotan joins the clash, using his Monitor powers to restore the humanity and powers of the Zoo Crew (then trapped as ordinary animals thanks to Darkseid's powers) to be reinforcements along with the Super Young Team, the armies of Heaven itself. *Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corp finally reach Earth and, with the last of their power, kill Mandrakk by spearing him with a stake created by the combined energy of their rings. *Recognizing that he and his fellow monitors were too dangerous to be allowed to continue, Nix Uotan banishes himself and his kind throughout the Multiverse, again separating himself from Weeja Dell, as New Earth is returned to its proper place in the Multiverse. 31st Century *The Time Trapper sends Superboy-Prime into the 25th Century. *Brainiac 5, realising that Superman will need a weapon to stop the time and space fracturing in his time, shows Superman the "Miracle Machine" so that he can memorize it as he is returned to modern time. File:BatmanBullet.jpg File:untitled.jpg File:AlphaLanternsFinalCrisis.jpg File:MartianManhunterFuneral.jpg File:OMACFinalCrisis.jpg File:Biomacs.jpg File:PrimeFinalCrisis2.jpg File:SupermanFinalCrisis2.jpg File:SupermanArmyFinalCrisis.jpg File:BatmanClone.jpg File:Batmaneggs.jpg File:SupermanFinalCrisis1.jpg File:FinalCrisisVillainsUnited.jpg File:DeathoftheNewGods.jpg File:BrotherEyeApocalypse.jpg File:BrotherEyeApokolipse.jpg File:BrotherEyeEscape.jpg File:BrotherEyeEscape2.jpg File:ChallengersApokolipse.jpg File:ChallengersoftheUnknown.jpg File:Countdown1.jpg File:Countdown3.jpg File:Countdown4.jpg File:Countdown7.jpg File:Countdown9.jpg File:Countdown10.jpg File:Countdown11.jpg File:Countdown13.jpg File:Countdown15.jpg File:Countdown16.jpg File:Countdown18.jpg File:DarkseidChess.jpg File:DarkseidDeath.jpg File:GrannyGoodnessAthena.jpg File:GreekGodsFreed.jpg File:KnockoutDeath.jpg File:MonarchsArmy.jpg File:OMACUna.jpg File:PrimeKillsMonarch.jpg File:TrainingCamp.jpg File:HippolytaThemy.jpg File:FinalCrisisLegions.jpg File:FinalCrisisPrime1.jpg File:FinalCrisisPrime2.jpg File:FinalCrisis24.jpg File:FinalCrisis23.jpg File:FinalCrisis22.jpg File:FinalCrisis21.jpg File:FinalCrisis19.jpg File:FinalCrisis14.jpg File:FinalCrisis13.jpg File:FinalCrisis4.jpg File:FinalCrisis5.jpg File:FinalCrisis6.jpg File:FinalCrisis9.jpg File:FinalCrisis29.jpg File:FinalCrisis30.jpg File:FinalCrisis31.jpg File:FinalCrisis32.jpg File:FinalCrisis33.jpg File:FinalCrisis34.jpg File:FinalCrisis35.jpg File:FinalCrisis36.jpg File:FinalCrisis37.jpg Trivia *During Darkseid's conquest of New Earth, other crises were taking place on all the Earths of the Multiverse: **Earth 4 had an unnamed series of events, beginning with the death of the Peacemaker (parodying events in ). **Earth-5 underwent "The Topsy-Turvy Time Crisis", which was ultimately resolved by Captain Marvel when he recovered the last piece of the Rock of Eternity. **Earth-6 was invaded by shapeshifting aliens, who had replaced certain leading heroes over a year before and caused a civil war conflict within the hero community. (parodying Marvel comic's storyline). *The wish Superman had made was a wish for a happy ending. *Pied Piper's "Swan Song", which he used to destroy the planet Apokolipse, was , by Queen. *When he first arrives on the Monitor-world within the statue, Superman hears breathing and detects the presence of the reader as they read the comic. *Zilla Valla entices Superman to help her with the promise that a drop of Bleed will save Lois' life, for Captain Marvel she offers to help him find a shard of the Rock of Eternity that was lost, for Overman she promised to aid him in finding his cousin; Overgirl. *The "Una" that accompanied and died with Val was actually one of her duplicates. The one who died was the second and last of her original duplicates after she had gained the ability to create more than three. Information Databank Category:Information